The present disclosure relates generally to data transfers and in particular to secure transfer of a data object between user devices.
Personal electronic devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers, wearable devices, and the like, are everywhere. Even set-top boxes used to provide inputs from various sources to a television (TV) monitor may be personalized for a particular user. It is not uncommon for a given user to have several personal electronic devices. It may be desirable to automatically transfer data between these devices, so that the data is available to the user no matter which device she happens to be using at a given time.
In some cases, automatic data transfer can be accomplished by synchronizing data with a cloud-based data management service. The cloud-based data management service can store user account information including a list of user devices that have been registered to the user account and can also store data for the user. The data stored in the cloud (including any updates made to the data) can be automatically propagated to all of the registered user devices using synchronization processes known in the art.